Grojband Cortos 1
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Como su nombre lo dice son una serie de cortos de Grojband, por favor lean :D


**Holi lokis :D hace mucho que no subo ni un solo cap de "Enemigos o ¡¿Hermanos?!" pero no es por que no quiera, ya saben que la escuela mata el tiempo D: Y luego están los malvados maestros que hacen un complot contra ti y te dejan montañas de tarea(la ultima vez me dijeron que leyera un libro entero de 500 paginas y que hiciera un reporte… en una semana ;D)**

**Pero buano, no están aquí para oír mis sermones ¡el fic!**

**GROJBAND CORTOS**

Hay estaba cierto peliazul caminando por el centro comercial, hace horas que su padre lo había dejado a el y a Trina solos en su casa, y como señorita perfección no quería salir por la comida Corey tuvo que salir por ella sin opción alguna.

"Hmmmm ¿Qué debería comprar?" pensaba el chico de cabellos azules viendo cada sección del supermercado, hasta que encontró algo.

-Si, definitivamente me lo llevo-dijo este agarrándose un paquete de chucherías(papas de sabritas, cheetos e.t.c)-

El camino hacia la caja, pago, para luego dirigirse a su casa. Abrío la puerta suavemente, entro y dejo el paquete n la mesa.

-Muy bien Corey esta comida te tiene que durar una semana-dijo el peliazul mirando las papas y todo lo que llevaba el paquete mientras la palabra "una semana" hacia eco en su mente-

…Dos segundos después…

-*empieza a meter como bestia la comida en su boca* ¡Yo no me arrepiento de nada!-exclamo el como siguió comiendo bestialmente-

**-COREY LE GUSTA COMER TRANSICION-**

-¡Como que olvidaste nuestro aniversario! OnO-exclamo la peli-rosada triste-

- Eh… ¿recuerdas esos mensajes en el cielo que dicen "TE AMO"?-pregunto Kon a ella-

-¡AAAAAAWWWWWW! ¡SI! :3-dijo la peli-rosada-

-Pues salen muy caros… te compre unos cheetos ._.

**-EL MEJOR REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO TRANSICION-**

Corey caminaba por el parque tranquilamente, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y de repente se cruzo con Carrie.

-*le da el ramo de rosas y se agacha para amarrar la aujeta*

-¡Aaaawwwww gracias! :3

-¿Eh?-dice el como dejo de atarse la aujeta y se puso a su altura normal- Gracias *le quita el ramo de rosas* con permiso-dice el peliazul como se aleja de ella- *Troll face*

-*what the hell face on*

**-A COREY LE GUSTA TROLLEAR A CARRIE TRANSICION**-

Lenny se encontraba en casa de Carrie cocinando un pye(pay). Cuando acabo salió de la cocina y se los mostro a las chicas.

-¡Miren chicas cocine una pye(pay)!

-Oh genial…¿Qué sabor?-dice Konnie mirando el pye(pay)-

-Sabor a pye(pay)* pose fuck yea*

**-EL PYE SABE A PYE TRANSICION- **

Kin y Kon estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente una nave espacial apareció arriba de ellos.

-¡Oh no son los orbs! ¿ahora que hacemos?-exclamo asustado Kin escondiéndose tras su hermano-

-Yo se que hacer*mirada seria* ¡ataque de queso!-grito aventando un montón de pedazos de queso, pero nada sucede-

-¿alguna otra opción?-dice el de lentes mirando a su hermano-

-Si la hay*voz seria* ¡Corre por tu vida!-grito como niñita llorona y salió corriendo-

**-EL QUESO NO ES BUENA OPCION TANSICION-**

Corey estaba hay sentado al frente de su computadora mientras Laney estaba parada frente a una mesa con un libro pero parecían muy abrridos-

-Que aburrido ¡tocare internet!-el toca la computadora y sale un monton de arcoíris y el empieza a flotar- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAA!

-Tocare un libro-ella dice como toco un libro, pero nada sucede- Aohwww OnO

**-INTERNET ES MAGICO TRANSICION-**

Corey se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la acera cuando…

-¡Levanta las manos y dame todo tu dinero!-grito un tipo sosteniendo una pistola-

-No, tu levanta las manos-dijo Corey haciendo dos pistolas con sus manos-

-*tira la pistola al piso* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! No me hagas daño-dice el tipo temblando de miedo-

****************************************************************************************************************Bien mis pequeños pokemones eso fue todo y espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :D Alex dice ¡CHAU-CHAU!**

**-ALEX-**


End file.
